


From Night to Morning

by Luttii



Category: Kono Oozora ni Tsubasa o Hirogete | If My Heart had Wings
Genre: F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luttii/pseuds/Luttii
Summary: Asa and Yoru are both dating Aoi. What does that mean for their relationship?
Relationships: Kazato Asa/Kazato Yoru, Kazato Asa/Kazato Yoru/Minase Aoi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	From Night to Morning

**Author's Note:**

> There wasn't a sisterly sex scene in the original Visual Novel. So I made this.  
> I'm sorry.  
> Please enjoy.

\- Say, Yoru-chan… We’re both dating senpai, right?

As we were ready to go to bed, Nee-san asked me this question again.

\- We are, and no, it’s not a dream.

It still was surprising for me too, we both fell in love with the same person, and he fell in love with us too. It was truly something out of a dream.

\- We already had this conversion a lot of times, what’s with you, Nee-san?  
\- Ah…. Hmm… I was just thinking that...

Her cheeks were tainted red, and she seemed hesitant to say more.

\- What’s wrong?  
\- No… Nothing! I was just thinking about something dumb, hehe…  
\- Something dumb?  
\- I mean… We’re both dating senpai, right?  
\- Yeah, we are.  
\- So doesn’t that… make us... lovers?  
\- I guess so, we’re his lovers.  
\- Ah… No… I mean… You and I…

Eh?

\- So… Do you want to… try… kissing…?

Eeeeeeeeeeeh?

\- Yeah, of course, I said it was dumb, forget it!

She must have seen the surprise on my face and read it as a refusal. I was even more surprised to me see me thinking that it wasn’t such a dumb idea, and that I wanted to do it…  
I gently patted the bed with a smile, telling her to sit beside me.

\- It’s… not that I don’t want, really… I was just surprised you would suggest that… I… It doesn’t bother me...

I sensed my own cheeks getting redder. Nee-san herself was becoming more and more red. She sat where I told her to, without looking at me…  
I was too embarrassed myself to look at her in the eyes… We stayed like that for what was like an eternity until I sensed something hot and soft on my hand.  
Nee-san’s.  
This made me turn my head and look at her.  
She was close.  
Too close.  
And getting closer.  
It may seems like boasting since I’m her twin, but Nee-san is an absurdly cute and beautiful girl. And her embarrassed face made her even cuter than she already is. I was under her charm. Without thinking I started getting closer too.  
At the same time we closed our eyes.

\- Mmh…

The kiss was quick, but it was warm and soft. A lot softer than what I experienced with Aoi-senpai. Was it because I just kissed a girl, or was it because said girl was my sister?  
The kiss made me feel a lot of things I wasn’t used to, despite kissing my lover every day.  
Ah, I guess Nee-san’s my lover, too, like she said…

\- I just kissed my little sister…  
\- Not only your sister, your twin.  
\- Don’t say it!

She was even more embarrassed. No surprise here since I was too, but I wanted to see more of that cute face. When did I started feeling like this?  
This time I took her hand in mine, and this made her look straight as me.  
I kissed her a second time. Her surprised face was cute.

\- We have a lot to catch up for since we started dating.  
\- Yo… Yoru-chan?

It wasn’t like me to say such lines, but at that moment, I just wanted an excuse to keep kissing her, my sister.  
And so I did. Our kisses become deeper. Nee-san was accepting me and was answering my feelings, or was it me who answered her feelings?  
I sensed her tongue on my lips, of course I accepted it and offered mine. While we were kissing, Nee-san pushed me gently down on the bed, she was on top of me. She separated her lips from mine, her face shown now a lot more than embarrassment.

\- Yoru-chan… I love you...

I knew full well this time she didn’t meant it as sisters, but as our relationship was now, lovers.

\- Me too, Nee-san, I love you.

I kissed her again.

\- And I want you… more… Is that good with you?  
\- You said we had a lot to catch up, right?

Her hand was already on my stomach, under my pajama shirt.  
Ah. I see. What I saw on her face was lust, a lust directed at me. I answered her by reaching and stroking her back with my hand.  
I could see her chest by the opening of her shirt, and since she already was in her pajamas, she wasn’t wearing a bra. I unconsciously averted my eyes. Why was I getting hot from watching her? I see her naked all the time, we took baths together since we were small, I was used to seeing her. Or so I thought… I was getting aroused by another girl’s chest, by my sister’s chest. What was happening to me? Was I really such a perverted girl?  
Nee-san’s hand was getting close to my own chest, but she stopped before reaching it. She was looking at me, her eyes were asking if this was really fine.

\- You can do it, Nee-san, I am yours.

We both smiled, and kissed. I sensed her hand on my chest. I almost let out a moan, the sensation wasn’t what I expecting. The touch of her small hand was a lot softer than Aoi-senpai’s, a lot more gentle too. She was massaging my breast with so much care I couldn’t control my reactions. I only noticed with her groans of pain that my nails were pressed under her back.

\- Ah, sorry! Sorry, Nee-san!  
\- It’s ok. Actually… It didn’t felt bad… I might like… that kind of… pain…

I was getting more and more turned on.

\- Can I take it off?

She nodded, and I started to undress her. Since she was on top of me I had no problem taking of her shirt and exposing her skin.  
She was beautiful, a lot more than what I was used to. Her body, like mine, still had childish features, and wasn’t very curvy but it was the body of the girl I love, the body of the only girl I’ll ever love. I was attracted by it.

\- Can I touch you?  
\- Only at one condition…  
\- Which one?  
\- I want to see you naked too...  
\- Ah… Eh... 

I could only nod, and lift my body up a bit, to help her undress me. But doing it, my face went closer to her. I couldn’t stop myself and kissed her chest. She let out a moan of surprise. The moment after, my top was naked and Nee-san was pinning me down on the bed, she was restraining me by my arms and had a… sadistic smile on her lips…

\- Payback time, Yoru-chan!  
\- Pay...back?  
\- I said you could touch me only after getting naked…

She didn’t leaved me time to react she was already licking my chest, still restraining me. My mind was going blank. Her licks and kisses went down my body, on my stomach, and under. She released me, but I didn’t have the mind to stop her, I just wanted her to continue.  
Her kissing went on my pajama bottoms, on my precious part. After asking me if she should continue, she removed them, as well as my already wet panties, and kissed me directly.  
I couldn’t control my voice anymore, moans were getting out, syncing with her mouth and her tongue.

\- Nee-chan… I want to… make you feel… good, too...

She stopped and got close to me, her belly button was right in front of me. I kissed it when starting to undress her. Judging by her reaction, it was a sensible spot for her, so I continued, teasing it with my tongue. When I reached her panties, they were wetter than mine when she removed them. I exposed her private parts. Even if we bath together all the time, it was my first time seeing her this close. With my hands on her butt, I made her get even closer and kissed her down there.  
Her reaction was immediate and she quickly cover her mouth with her hands.

\- I want to hear you… I want to hear you feeling good...  
\- It’s embarrassing…  
\- Don’t you think we’re way past to point of being embarrassed?

That seems to have convinced her, she uncovered her mouth and put her hand on my head, asking me to continue. She didn’t need to ask me, I started to kiss and lick her again. She was already so wet, because of me, her sister. The guilt of doing it to her was making me wanting her even more, was she feeling the same thing? She was pushing me to kiss her deeper inside her, to the point of blocking my breath.  
I tapped her on the thigh and she let me go. I went up to kiss her on her lips and went behind her, kissing her on the neck, hugging her, and stroking her stomach.

\- Can I bite you?  
\- Eeeeh? Hmm… Go… ahead…  
\- If it hurts, tell me and I’ll stop.

She nodded, and I bit her neck softly.

\- Hng… I hurts, but it feels good too…  
\- You want me to stop?  
\- No… Continue… please…  
\- Your wish is my command.

As I continue to lick and bite her, my left hand moved to her chest, and my right to her pussy. She was twitching under my touch. It looks like Nee-san was a bit of a masochist… And seeing how I felt from it, I guess I discovered that I really was a sadist. My fingers were sliding inside her easily. Being a girl myself, I knew where and how to touch her to make her feel the best.  
She was panting.

I noticed I was biting her harder, she will have marks tomorrow, Aoi-senpai will notice… Not like he has exclusive rights on Nee-san’s body, he accepted this shared relationship after all. Completely forgetting about the others, I continued biting her at differents spots. She was more sensible near her neck than her shoulder.  
After a moment, she turned to face me and pushed me down. She was kissing me deeply as her hand went to my lower parts, she wanted to make me feel good too, not knowing that making her react to my touch was already enough to bring me bliss.  
We were both kissing and masturbating each other, soon reaching climax. Without talking we sensed the other was on the verge of cumming. Without caring about the noise we were making, we climaxed together at the same time.

Our bodies gave out and we ended up hugging each others, panting, our mind blank by the pleasure of what just happened… I had sex with my sister, and my sister had sex with me… 

\- Yoru-chan?  
\- Hmm?  
\- I think I’ll get addicted to it…  
\- What a coincidence, me too…

We laughed together, still embracing each others, making the silent promise to make time to do it again, just us both. Nee-san feel asleep almost instantly, hugging my naked chest.

\- I love you, Nee-san.

I said as I put some cover on top of us and went to sleep myself.

/////

\- Good morning, Aoi-kun! Wow, you don’t look good, had a bad night?  
\- ‘morning, Kotori… Couldn’t sleep at all, not after that…  
\- That?  
\- Eeeh… Forget it, let’s make breakfast!


End file.
